Peepers and hater created rated R images
by thepopsiclebrothers
Summary: Commander Peepers and Lord Hater have a romantic night together while taking pictures of themselves naked. Things go wrong when the janitor finds the pictures and everything goes down hill when peepers accidently pulls the trigger. read to find out what sort of messed up stuff happens in this romantic journey to HEEEEELLLLLL!
1. Chapter 1

Peepers sat on top of Lord Hater's rib cage only wearing his boxers. His tiny body weighed practicly nothing so it didn't hurt his boss. Lord Haer was staring up at his second in command who was nervously trembling as he lay down in his bed. They were in Hater's room and it was late at night while everybody else in the skull ship was sleeping.

Hater took off his underwear. Peepers watched and was disapointed to see just a pelvis and nothing else. "I mean seriously, whats the point of wearing underwear if you have nothing to hide? Hater could be running around commando and nobody would care... wait actualy that would be kind of kinky." peepers blushed wwhile thinking to himself.

peepers nervously stood up and shut his eye tightly as he lowered his boxers too. He didn't take them off completly but just lowered them so that they were around his feet. Hater gazed at the stunning hunk of manliness that stood on top of him.

"Ooooh! Peepers i never knew you were such a stud." Hater gasped

"T-thank you, sir." peepers turned bright red, still his eye was shut.

"You're so fit too. I never knew you worked out"

"Do you even lift bro?" peepers asked.

"Nah. even if i did, i have no muscles so it wouldn't show." Hater replied as the sound of a camera shutter went off.

Peepers eye was wide open now and he saw Hater holding a old camera pointed at him.

"DON'T TAKE PICTURES OF ME NAKED!" Peepers screamed as he tried to reach for the camera but wasn't tall enough to reach.

"Jeepers Peepers! calm down! these photos are for us own. Like if ever you're lonely and i'm not around, you can just pull these out and uh... ya know ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

"BUT SIR WHAT IF THESE GET INTO SOMEBODY ELSE'S HANDS AND THEY DISTRIBUTE THEM ACROSS THE GALAXY!?"

A paper came out of the bottom part of the camera. "they won't. this camera isn't digital, it's _physical_. see? the pictures you take get developed on paper directly so you can only have 1 physical copy of it. You can't distribute these on the internet. Nothing to worry about!"

"what if somebody finds the physical copy?"

"well that's your fault then. you're supposed to hide these really well. if they get found, then we're screwed."

Peepers was still uneasy about this but accepted it. The thought of having Hater's nudes was very appealing but the thought of hater having his nudes was... OH GOD NO! but still. it would be unfair to have Hater's pictures and to give nothin back.

They spent their romantic evening doing sexual acts, like hand jobs, blow jobs, rim jobs, low wage jobs and steve jobs and photographing everything. They finished extremely tired and their bed covered in peeper's cum, sweat and a little of blood and tears but the bed was especially cover in a ton of pornographic photos. They fell asleep content and naked in eachothers arms since they were to tired to get in pijamas.


	2. Chapter 2

Peepers woke up at 6 AM with a hung head ache, which made no sense since last night he didn't drink alcohol, so how would he have a hang over? Peepers' eye darted around the room, the memories from last night came flooding in and a wave of regret flooded his senses. This secret affair Lord Hater and the Commander had were sighs of corruption on the skull ship... Sure, this was never a domocracy but in usual goverments, the 2 leaders should never have a relationship. It would blind them of their duties and biase their political opinions and choices. But worst of all was the reaction of the public if ever anybody found out... Peepers loved Hater and every now and then, during their off time, they'd sneak off and have romantic moments together, they didn't let their love interfer with their work. Well, Hater was more callous but every time he tried to flirt with Peepers durin work hours, Peepers would shut him down, reminding him to keep it hidden til they were alone on break time.

Peepers jolted out of the bed. Rushed to keep his clothes on and ran to the meeting hall. All the watch dogs were already lined up, this was the first time in history that peepers was late. He was always early until now. He climbed up onto the stage and gave out everybody's orders for the day. when one watch dog pointed out that lod hater wasn't there, Peepers remembered that he forgot to wake the man up. He excused Hater's absence by saying that he was sick and would be waking up later then usual today. All the watchdogs wished for Hater to get better and left the hall.

Peepers didn't bother going back to Hater's room to wake him up. He went to the kitchen and took what the chef had made for break fast and then brought it to hater's room. Instead of waking him up, he simply walked over to the bed and put it on the night desk, for him to eat when he woke up and then left.

He went to his planning room to plan out the next invasion. A few hours later of hard work, it was lunch time. Peepers went to the kitchen, ate, then brought another plate to Hater's room. But Hater wasn't there... The janitor was inside and finished doing Hater's bed and was holding all the pictures that she gathered.

"Uuuh... Sir..." The janitor looked at Peepers uncomfortably.

Peepers stood there silently. All the terrible thoughts of what would happen if he showed those pictures to the other watchdogs.

"What... are these uh... Pictures?" The janitor looked back down at the pictures. "You and Hater have been doing stuff like this for how long?"

Peepers' eye became blood shot since he hadn't blinked for about a minute. The janitor saw this and became extremely stressed out.

"I-i-i-i... I PROMIS I WON'T TELL ANYBODY! OKAY? JUST FIRE AND I'LL GO. I PROMIS I-"

peepers shot him with his blaster. the janitor fell dead immidiatly.

Peepers stood there motionless for a while til it clicked in his head that he had just killed some one.

"oh shit... OH SHIT."


	3. a4zrf76yuvh

Peepers slammed the door to the room and ran out of there as fast as his little legs allowed him too (which was pretty fast, as his grandmother always said "built low for speed!" to console her upset grandson when he complained about being so short compared to the other watchdogs of his species.)

He ran all the way to Lord Hater's game room.

"SIR! I KILLED A MAN!" He screamed in pain and agony.

Hater slowly turned his head to stare with his bored expression. "you did what, now?"

Peepers started sobbing uncontrollably. "I KILLED ONE OF OUR WATCHDOGS, SIR! I'M SO SORRY."

Peepers was never known for being able to control his emotions well but Peepers only cried when he was in extreme emotional pain. Hater didn't believe him at first but seeing the little watchdogs screaming and tearing up, he knew he was telling the thruth.

"HOW DID YO-"

"IT WAS ROOM SERVICE. THE JANITOR WAS CLEANING UP YOUR ROOM AND HE SAW ALL THE PICTURES!"

Hater's heart sank. He knew that those pictures could be the end of his empire if anybody got their hands on them. How could this happen? His carelessness was the cause. He left that room and didn't hide anything. Sure his door had a lock but room service had the keys to all the rooms! THIS WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN. HOW COULD HE BELIEVE THAT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO HAVE SEX AND TAKE PICTURES OF IT!? EVERYTHING WAS SCREWED. THEY HAD TO AT FAST SO THAT NOBODY ELSE FOUND OUT.

Peepers hired another watchdog to replace Jordan, the one he killed. Hater double locked the door to his room, then covered the body up with old blankets nobody used and put the body in his closet. Then he put the pictures in a box. Then together... They went back to work like nothing happened. They forcefully forgot Peepers' crime and let the whole thing slide for 3 days until the body started to smell.

"Peepers, we _gotta_ dispose of the body. It's stinking up my room and eventualy the smell with stink up this whole ship!"

"You're right. Tonight at 11pm sharp, when all the watchdogs are going to bed and the night guards haven't come out yet, meet me at the escape pod docks wearing something all black that _isn't_ your robe, sir. I'll have everything covered from there." Peepers replied sharply as he always did when he had a plan.

Few hours later, Hater arrived at the docks carrying the rapped up body and tiny box. He wore a leather jacket with a lot of zippers, a black robe uneath the jacket to cover up his legs and black baseball cap backwards. Peepers stood there, arms crossed leaning against the pod. He wore a black fedora with a red line goind around the base of the hat with a lightning bolt sitting out of 1 side of it. He had a black suit on with a red tie. He looked very fashionable since red and black colors suited him well but he also looked like he was dressed up for a furneral.

He looked up at hater when he got close. "I thought you'd wear something a little bit more... respectable... for our outing." he said in a monotone voice.

"sorry. let's just get this done and over with." Hater replied back dryly as he stuffed the body in the back. They both got in and flew off to a far away planet with unlivable conditions, making it a planet nobody would ever want to come too or conquer. They burried the body hastily. They used a near by rock to indicate the site of burrial and hater carved the watchdog's name into it. Peepers then gave a speech about how much he regreted killing the fellow and how his demise was unfair. He teared and Hater hugged him. Peepers started to cry in Hater's embrace for a while til finally it ended.

"sir... i dont think this is ethical. We need to stop." Peepers said softly.

"huh?"

"it's just... we're the leaders of the Hater empire. Usually, it's wrong for coworkers to have a romantic relationship because it gets in the way of their work. we're in a political situation sir, this isnt just malconduct but also _corruption_ if we continue on the path we've set up." peepers explained. "Hater... I love you but i think we need to... stop... it's for the betterment of the empire, sir."

"are you breaking up with me?!" Hater gasped.

"NO sir! i just... i dont want the downfall of this empire to be our secret relationship. if the watchdogs found out, how would they react? If we keep it hidden for longer, will more complications like this arise again? what happens if it gets worse?"

"so sure theres a chance that the watchdogs revolt if they find out, but the watchdogs have always known that we were best buds. whats so different about us being boyfriends too?" hater argumented.

"yeah but... we're in positions of power sir. what if our relationship biases us and-"

"peepers, We're a power couple but we just hide it cause our relationship is taboo." Hater cut in.

"Yes but it's different! We're not running a company! We're running an **empire!** " Peepers barked. "isn't this corruption!? sir, I'm sorry. i love you but we need to end this before we make more mistakes like this." peepers sighed and lowered his eye. "So... yeah... i guess we should break up..."

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW THIS. PEEPERS, I'M LORD HATER, YOUR BOSS AND MASTER AND YOU DO AS I SAY. YOU **CAN'T** BREAK UP WITH ME!" hater yelled.

"I'M SORRY SIR! BUT IT'S AGAINST THE RULES! THE RULES OF OUR EMPIRE AND THOSE OF THE VILLAIN LEADER BOARD!"

"SCREW THE RULES! I thought evil was about breaking the rules! Why do villains have a code of conduct anyways!? It just beats the purpose of true villainy! If our love is against the rules, then screw it! WHo cares what they say? We're the most evil of all of them! and besides, with out you peepers, there's no point to being a villain for me." Hater exclamed.

"but sir... actualy you're right about the rules part, but i wont leave you" peepers tried to console his boss. "i just wont be your boyfriend anymore."

"I dont think you really understand... with you peepers, with out your love, theres no point to it all."

Peepers was touched by those words.

"So screw this. screw those rules and screw if it's "corruption". breaking the rules and being corrupt is what evil is all about, isn't it? So peepers..." Hater got down on one knee and pulled out a little box and opened it. Inside was a ring. "Will you conquer the galaxy with me?"

Peepers was so touched by the proposal that he started tearing up with joy. "YES. YES I DO! I DO!"

the end.

authors note: i was expecting to write a fucked up fic about how peepers killed a man and descended into madness becaue of it but look at what it turned into. i need to re-advertise this fan fiction because i set this one up as a horror fan fic but no... this is just a weird story about porn and marriage... what? im very confused. please excuse me as i try to write a fan fiction what WILL have peepers turning into a gay lustful serial killer. do you want that? tell me in the comments and i'll make your fantasies come true! oh wait... i forgot the part where they burn the porno pictures they took of themselves... this means they still have it in their posssesion. oh well.


End file.
